


How To Train Your Dragon [Volume #1]

by Hollyemberbvbarmy



Series: How To Train Your Dragon: Memoirs of Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder [1]
Category: How To Train Your Dragon (Tv Show), How To Train Your Dragon (all media), How to Train Your Dragon (Books), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dragons, Enemy to Ally, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Hicstrid - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyemberbvbarmy/pseuds/Hollyemberbvbarmy
Summary: “There were dragons when I was a girl.” The woman started, memories flooded back as she started recalling the tales in which the children wanted to hear.They wanted to hear about the chief of this tribe, the bringer of peace to the archipelago, the young woman who spent years fighting to protect, and to defend, the young woman who managed to end the war between Vikings and dragons on their own Island, as well as many others, and the young woman, who had once tamed a Night Fury._____________________________A re-telling of the How to Train Your Dragon Series with a new original character riding the dragons high into the sky and fighting off baddies with the rest of the dragon riders.





	1. Disclaimer and Summary

 [Disclaimer - Offsprings (Song of The Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUks-zzSLT0)

 

 

**Disclaimer and Summary **

 

“There were dragons when I was a girl.” The woman started, memories flooded back as she started recalling the tales in which the children wanted to hear.

 

They wanted to hear about the chief of this tribe, the bringer of peace to the archipelago, the young woman who spent years fighting to protect, and to defend, the young woman who managed to end the war between Vikings and dragons on their own Island, as well as many others, and the young woman, who had once tamed a Night Fury. 

_____________________________

 

A re-telling of the How to Train Your Dragon Series with a new original character riding the dragons high into the sky and fighting off baddies with the rest of the dragon riders.

 

This adaptation with follow closer to the Tv Show and Films, however, aspects and even some lines will be taken from the novels.

 

A WARNING FOR THOSE FAINT OF HEART: This will be a graphic novel with mild depictions of violence, cannibalism, death in general, and certainly not those who are faint of heart.

 

I do now own How To Train Your Dragon, as that rightfully is the creation of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks, this story is my own adaptation and re-telling if I chose to put a different character in Hiccup’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	2. 00. "Prologue"

“There were dragons when I was a girl.” The woman started, memories flooded back as she started recalling the tales in which the children wanted to hear.

 

“There were great, grim sky dragons that nested on the cliffs like gigantic scary birds.” The children made various sounds, ranging from scared, to disbelieving. One, in particular, rolled their eyes, arms crossed, an air of arrogance surrounded the young Viking. The woman had a sudden sense of De Ja Vu, as the young boy reminded her of another, who still relentlessly taunts the chief, even to this day. The woman continued anyway, seeing as the young lad made no sound. “Little brown scuttle-y dragons hunted down the mice and rats in organised packs. Preposterously huge sea dragons that were twenty times as big as the big blue, and who killed for the fun of it.”

 

The woman shuddered, remembering the fear she felt upon hearing the story for herself the first time. “You’ll have to take my word for it.” She said silencing her little audience as the began voicing their disbelief. “The dragons are disappearing so fast, they may soon become extinct.” Silence followed that statement, she continued on.

“Nobody knows what’s happenin’, They’re crawling back into the sea from whence they came. Leaving not a bone, nat a fang on the earth for the men of the future to remember them by.” A pause, the woman reached for a book, which had been placed on a little table beside the chair. “So,” she began again, her voice much more cheerful than a second ago. “In order that these amazing creatures are not forgotten, I will tell this true story of the Dragon Conquerer.” She placed the book on her lap, she leaned forward as if to tell them a little secret, “Between you and me,” she started. “Hiccup, started out as one of the weakest Vikings in our tribe, wasn’t even expected to last through winter. She wasn’t always good at being a hero either, she had to work on control and restraint, at the start of her life, she was always scared, even now she can be very afraid,” She opened the book. “For young Hiccup "Hyde" Snyder, this is the story, of her truly accepting, who she was.” The woman began reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	3. 01. "Berk"

Berk, a small island located twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. “It’s located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.” The fifteen-year-old Viking would grumble.

The Village itself is a sight to behold, for example, the two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths. Many of the buildings, a newcomer would notice, despite the Berkians having been there for over seven generations. The village, throughout these generations, has developed to provide everything a Viking could possibly need, fishing, hunting and a charming view I the sunsets, There's just one little problem…

The door to a house shop slams shut as the small teen cowers behind it, flames licking through the gaps of the door. “Fucking, Dragons.” Hiccup cursed.

 _She would never have had this problem at home_ , she thought as the Vikings outside yelled and scream fighting off the dragons. “most people would leave.” She grumbled to herself, as she ran from the now on house fire towards the blacksmith shop “Not us. We’re Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.” Hiccup dodged a flying axe, but kept her hands to herself, the shackles around her feet and hands while not attached to anything, as they were pretty much just a big metal bracelet for her feet and arms, the prevented her from doing stuff, such as swinging an axe, and it serves as a reminder of the promise she made to the Berkain chief in order to atone for what she had done.

Hiccup trips and she flinches back as a Viking screams in her face. “ARGGHHH! Mornin’!” Hiccup blinked and then quickly rose to her feet and continued her journey, weaving through the various Vikings who shouted out in confusion with various ‘what are you doing here?’ And ‘get inside.’ Hiccup was yanked back. She glared at the large man dangling her a foot off the ground, the collar of her shirt in his grasp. “Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside” He roughly pushed her in the direction he wanted. She stumbled but quickly regained her footing, she looked back at him as she ran.

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. Hiccup thought.

“Hoist the torches!” Hiccup could hear someone hell in the distance. A second later two enormous torches rose into the sky. Flames burning hot, drawing the dragons in to swarm around it. Hiccup practically crashes into the blacksmith shop, the shackles scrapping against the bench as she runs past it, hurrying to grab an apron. “Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!” Came a familiar, friendly voice. Hiccup smiled.

“What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all…” gestures to her skinny body and small stature. “…this.”

“They need toothpicks, don't they?” Hiccup laughs as she got to work. Hiccup had become Goobers apprentice almost as soon as she arrived back on Berk almost a year ago. He was the only reason she wasn’t in a dungeon, or worse, dead. Stoick never forgave her for what she did, and possibly never will, but, she’ll take what she can get.

“Fire!” Screamed a Viking, Hiccup watched from the window, as a group of teens just a little younger then Hiccup herself ran towards the fire with buckets of water, Fishlegs, the bookworm, avoid Hiccup as much as he can, Snorlout, arrogant, bully, torments Hiccup when he notices her presence, The twins, trickster, and generally trouble, and lastly Astrid. The fire behind the teens explode, Hiccup sulks, just wanting to get out there and help, prove that she was sorry, and really, really deserves to get these damn bracelet-shackle thingies off.

Gobber lifts hiccup up with his hook, preventing her from getting a better look. “Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!”

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!” Gobber said, poking her chest roughly with his hook. “Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might get these stupid things off of me.” Gobber looks down slightly. “I might even get a date!” Hiccup said, trying not to guilt trip Gobber.

He sighed exasperatedly “You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!

Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon.

This was true, sort of, Hiccup specialised in swords, knives whips and even just long wooden poles, the vast majority of those weapons were vastly lighter than the weapons generally used to fight dragons, then there’s the fact that where she was from, they didn’t have dragon attacks, or, you know, dragons. Hiccup was quick to take a step back, towards her latest invention. “Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.” Hiccup patted the wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing at the window.

Gobber began walking forward menacingly. “See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!”

“Mild calibration issue—“

“Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.”

“But, you just pointed to all of me!”

“Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!”

“Ohhhh…”

“Ohhhh, yes.”

“You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!” Hiccup was lying to herself, she knew it, and so did Gobber. “I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.” He ordered. Hiccup obeyed. She went through her options mentally, If she could take down a dragon and prove her worth she wouldn’t be stuck inside all the tie, and perhaps Stoick’ll take off the shackles.

First, there was the Nadder, sure to get her noticed, but she needed something else, something more than just noticed. Gronkles are tough, she’ll surely get somewhere with a Grenoble, hopefully. Zippleback? They’re exotic, two heads, twice the status, a good option.

Monsterous nightmare? Apparently, only the best Vikings go after them, they have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. Really good option, but I have no clue how to fight it. Then, there’s the ultimate dragon, no has ever seen it before and we call it- A high pitched whistle interrupts her thoughts, the Vikings begin to panic “NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN.” A flash of purple and the catapult is blown apart, the night fury is still hidden from sight.

“Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!” He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway. “Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.” And with a mighty roar and a swing of his axe, Gobber was gone.

A second later Hiccup runs outside the fort, pushing her bolas launcher along. Vikings shout at her to get back inside. “Yeah, I know! Be right back!” She shouted over her shoulder.

Hiccup sets up her bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around. “Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.”

Hiccups eyes scanned the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup digs her heels in so the recoil wouldn’t throw her off balance and onto her butt. Hiccup shoots and a loud cry is heard as the shadow plummets down into a forest. “Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?” A deep rumbling noise answered her, she turned around. “Except for you.”

A shrill cry sounds from the hill and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, Stoick groans, if Hiccup dies on his watch, it would mean war between the Berkians and the Akkadians. He moves quickly, ordering the others to make sure the dragons in which he was holding down escape. “Right!” came their response.

Hiccup bounced off one of the walls narrowly avoiding scalding hot fire from the Monstrous Nightmare The dragon itself used it talents to grip the walls and scuttle along the wall stopping to spit fire at her. “Dragons, it had to be dragons! Why couldn’t they have a rat problem or something normal!” Hiccup hides behind a torch pole. The dragon fires and the flames engulf the torch pole but Hiccup is unscathed, Hiccup peeks behind the corner trying to see where the dragon is, Hiccups eyes widen as she has a fraction of a second to process a large angry chief flying in her direction, she ducks and tries to get out of the way as Stoick rolled with the dragon. He stands up and the dragon growls and tries to fire but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead.

“You're all out.” Stoick surmised, almost grinning. He rolls his shoulders and shuffles his feet before promptly punching the dragon until it flees. Hiccups eyes widen when she glanced back at the pole. “Oh no.” An almost deafening thud resounded in Hiccups eyes as the flames burnt through the bottom, leaving it to fall in almost slow motion, before the torch falls off and tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake. She winced, the metal bracelets feeling heavier the before as her arms dangled by her side.

“Sorry.” There was a pause as the chief simply glared at her. “Okay, But I hit a night Fury.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	4. 02. "It Has Begun"

[It Has Begun - Nightcore (Song for The Chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlalFOnPolU)

 

Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of her shirt and drags her towards his house. It's not like the last few times.” She says quietly, before gaining confidence. “I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"

“STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!” Hiccup looked down guiltily, before muttering. “Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?” Hiccup stiffen when Stoick growled. “This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?”

“I’m just trying to help!” Hiccup cried, her arms practically flailing about. “And from what I can tell killing dragons will help.”

“You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house.” He turns to Gobber “Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up.”

Hiccup’s shoulders slouched as Gobber placed a hand on her shoulders leading her towards Stoick’s hut.

“Quite the performance.” Tuffnut and Snotlout guffawed. “I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!” Snotlout said pointing at Hiccup.

“Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one.”

“Sure, Hiccup,” Gobber said, ushering the boys away. “He never listens.” Hiccup complains. “Well, to be fair, the last time he listened to you, he was locked in a cell for a year.” Hiccup glared at Gobber for a second then sighed. “That’s fair enough.”

“I’m trying, but nothing I do seems to satisfy him.” Gobber sighed. “Your father and Stoick never got along, still don’t, he is automatically is wary of you, and you little fiasco four years ago didn’t help anything.” Hiccup shook her head. “Thank you for summing that up.”

Hiccup goes to push the door open. “Listen, he’ll come round eventually, just, try not to be what you're not, and, don’t plan to take over Berk again.”

“I just want to be one of you guys, I just want to be accepted.” Gobber watches as Hiccup entered the house, unable to truly answer.

In the Meade Hall, everyone has gathered to discuss what to do next. “Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.”

“Those ships never come back.” One protested. “We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?”

“Today's not good for me. I've gotta do my axe returns.” The Viking started towards the entrance.

“Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.” An uproar of Viking began shouting. “To the ships!”

“I'm with you, Stoick!” Spitelout shouted. “That's more like it,” Stoick said

“Right, I'll pack my undies,” Gobber said, just about to head off.

“No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.” Gobber stopped.

“Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to herself... what could possibly go wrong?” Gobber replied sarcastically staring pointedly at Stoick. “What am I going to do with her, Gobber?” He asked, shaking his head, exhaustion seemingly taking over his body.

“Put her in training with the others.” Gobber supplied.

“No, I'm serious,” Stoick said.

“So am I.”

“She’s never actually fought a dragon before, Dragons don’t go to Akkadia, she wants last a minute in the arena.” Stoick pointed out.

“Oh, you don't know that,” Gobber said, taking a few steps forward.

“I do know that, actually.”

“No, you don’t."

“No, actually, I do.”

“No, you don’t!"

“Listen, you know what she’s like, she’ll use everything she can get her hands on to overthrow me, or just create chaos, she’s her father's daughter after-all, Hiccup or not,” Stoick said, grabbing his dagger. “See, that’s where you go wrong, she just wanted her fathers approval back then, just like you did at one point, she knows now that it won't get her fathers approval, so she’s looking for other ways, now don’t get her wrong, she’ll kill herself before she thinks you as a father figure but you are the chief of this tribe, because of her father she sorts out approval from others and you just happen to be the person she wants approval from, she just wants to be apart of something Stoick, give her that chance, at least. She’s been isolated her whole life.” Stoick seemed to think about it. “Do what you will just keep an eye on her.“

The pencil scratched at the paper of the book, a rough map of the forest was sketched into the book as Hiccup tried to figure out what angle the night fury had fallen, and where it could have landed. She crossed another spot off of the list, before snapping the book shut and slipping it into her fur sleeveless jacket. “Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!” She hit a branch, it swung back and hit her in the face. “Ow!” Clutching her eye she looked a the tree again, it was broken, the branches springing this way and that, some just straight up on the ground. “Wha-“ she gasped closing her mouth as quickly as she could before ducking behind a rock. Her heart beat madly in her chest. That was…. It’s wings, huge up close, it’s scales were black, almost the colour of a crows feathers, a Bola wrapped around it, her bola. “Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!” She scrambled back as the seemingly dead creatures eyes snap open and and it shifted, growling softly. Her back hit the rock which she had been previously hiding behind, the knife which she had grabbed before now pointed straight towards the creature. She takes a step forward raising the knife, “I’m going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to the chief. I'm a Viking, I am Akkadian, I’ve killed before, maybe not dragon, but I’ve killed before.” A deep breathe. “I am a VIKING!” Hiccup looked at the creature again. The Night Fury made no movements, Hiccup hesitated, then took a closer look. “Scared.” I know what it’s like, to be scared for my life. Her mind flashed back to her own father, who has on multiple occasions tried to take her life. Her arms fell,

A motion that wasn’t the downward thrust of a knife caused the dragon to open it’s eyes, Hiccup had crouched down, sawing through the ropes that bound the Night Fury. Before Hiccup had even realised it the dragon pounced on her, it’s paw pressed against her throat as her breathing came in rapid gasps, eyes wide and staring at the creature, she pated the ground for the knife which was dropped, she couldn’t feel it. Defenceless! Hiccups brain screamed at her rather unhelpfully. It stared at her for a minute, before roaring, and then turning around and lopsidedly flying off. Her ears were ringing, the sound of the roar still bouncing around in her head. “Oh, Thor.” She muttered breathily.

Hiccup enters the Haddock household, her designated residence until she goes back home, Stoic is up she noted as she quickly but quietly ran past, she failed to take into account, her ankle bracelet that Stoick insists she wears until he can trust her. They scrapped loudly against the stairs, she froze.

“Hiccup.”

“Cheif! Uh… I have to talk to you, Stoick.” Hiccup said standing up properly.

“ I need to speak with you too.”

They spoke at the same time.

“I've decided I don't want- Hiccup was saying

“I think it's time you learn- Stoick was saying.

to fight dragons. What?” They said together. Stoick coughed slightly awkwardly. “You go first” Hiccup shook her head. “No, no, you go first.” Stoick sighed and nodded.

“Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.” Hiccups eyes widen before she had to suppress a groan. “Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings—?” She tried to say, however, Stoick was already halfway across the room, looking for something. “You’ll need this.” He said as he lifted something into the light, it was a sword, small enough for me to use with ease, I stared at him in shock.

"I don't want to fight dragons.” Hiccup said trying to get it through his head.

“Come on. Yes, you do.”

“Rephrase: Chief, I can't kill dragons.”

“But you will kill dragons,” Stoick said confidently.

“No, I'm really very extra sure that I won’t.” Hiccup defended.

“Hiccup,” Stoick said, his voice taking a no-nonsense tone. Hiccup went quiet. “You wish to help, yes?” She nodded. “then you will do this, you do this, you kill a dragon, and those.” He pointed at the shackles. “come off.” There was silence.

“Deal?” Stoick pushed. “This conversation is feeling very one-sided-“

“Deal?!” Stoick said effectively silencing Hiccup again. “Deal.’ She took the sword. “Good. Train hard. I’ll be back.” Stoick says. “And I’ll be here. Maybe.” She says as Stoick leaves. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	5. 03. "Pretend It's Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some spare time so I finished it early/

[Pretend It's Home - Beth Crowley (Song for the Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx39-jnpZH8)

 

 _"_ Welcome to Dragon Training!" Bellowed Gobber. A ripple went through the very few teens present. "No turning back," Astrid said. She was never gonna turn back anyhow, Astrid is the most talented shield maiden out of the few presents. If Hiccup wanted to be noticeable, she'd have to match Astrid's skills and talents, shouldn't be too hard...right?

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said as he walked alongside his sister, "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Scars, the ultimate sign of honour survival and triumph, if you win of course. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid said looking over her shoulder, slightly sarcastic, they were here to kill dragons, not to get battle scars. Hiccup stayed silent as the group halted, Gobber started walking up to the group of teens.

A few eyes narrowed, while some were of confusion and concern. "Oh, great. Who let her in?" Tuffnut asked gesturing to Hiccup's slight form, the shackles felt all of a sudden heavier then they were. "Let's get started!" Gobber said before anyone could say another word. "The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Hiccup took a step back, making sure to steer clear of Gobber's gesturing hook for a hand. Snotlout scoffed. "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify her or...?" Gobber inhaled. "Hell, do we even trust her with a knife? I mean she still has those shackles on." Snotlout pointed out. "Yeah," Tuffnut said leaning forward. "What 'bout our safety, Gobber?"

Hiccup rolled her shoulders, both cracking as she moved, she stood straighter, Gobber exhaled. "This is by order of the chief, you have nothing to fear and you will treat her like another classmate, are we clear?"

"But-" Snotlout started. "Are we clear?" Gobber said, his voice taking on a stern edge, borderline shouting. "We're clear," Astrid said turning around, not before sending a glare in Hiccups direction. _I'm Sorry._ Hiccup thought, she looked at Gobber as the group of teens walked away. "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Hiccup narrowed her eyes. "But I-" Gobber held up a hand. "You may be a genius when it comes to battle strategy, and talented at hand to hand combat but a dragon is another story altogether, they don't attack Akkadia, you've never had to deal with them, focus on surviving before you focus on killing." Hiccup nodded. He straightened up, satisfied with their little chat. He strode towards a large cage. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: eight, Armor: sixteen." Fishlegs interrupted the words spilling out as if he had no control over it. _Smart,_ she noted. Hiccup hadn't interacted with him much, in fact, barely, he stayed far away from her as much as he could, apparently she was dangerous. Hiccup wasn't really going to argue against that. "The Hideous Zippleback," Gobber said, ignoring Fishlegs and effectively cutting Hiccup out of her own thoughts.

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!" Goobers irritation was becoming more evident, Hiccup wondered how long he would last. "Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!" Gobber swung around hand grasping a lever, "CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!" Unable to help himself, Fishlegs continued in a whisper: "Jaw strength: eight." Gobber goes to push down the lever. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout protested, almost hysterical. "I believe, in learning on the job." The lever was pushed and the cage doors were blasted open by the force of the now released, the teens scattered as the Gronkle started firing at them. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup said bewildered by his teaching methods, not even her own father did this! Well.

"Plus five-speed?!" Came Fishlegs's voice, Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "A shield!" Astrid cried out, her voice unwavering, confident.

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Hiccup's feet skidded across the concrete as she rushed to what was hopefully a sturdy shield. "If only I had a knife." She murmured to herself as she lifted the shield, it was unusually large, or it could have just been her small stature. A blast resounded around the arena, knocking the twins to the ground. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out!" Shouted Gobber. Hiccup sidled up next to Astrid watching how she moved and stared down the dragon, far as Hiccup could tell, Astrid was the most competent out of all the teens, and knew what she was doing, at least to some extent. "Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" Gobber said to the remaining recruits. Everyone started banging their weapons on their shields, hiccup doing the same with her own axe. Hiccup made a mental note of the tactic, as she watched the Gronkle shake it's head confused. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?' Snotlout guessed

"No, Six!" Fishlegs shouted raising his arm, the one with the shield up into the air in excitement. _Six, one for each of us._ Hiccup thought almost bitterly. Another blast sound and Hiccup scrambled towards a hiding place, Fishlegs ran, screaming from the Gronkle. Hiccup made a move to get back into the arena and out from under the plank, however, a shot from the Gronkle sent her scurrying back under cover. "Hiccup, get in there! stop hiding!"

Hiccup peeked out from behind the plank and cautiously and quietly tried to approached the dragon, Astrid landed on her feet gracefully, just having rolled away from a shot that blasted Snotlout a metre or so away. "Snotlout! You're done!" Came Gobber's, almost bored voice.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Said to Astrid. "Nope, just you." She rolled away and Hiccup barely had time to react before the shield was blasted out of her hand. Hiccup scrambled to her feet and cursed herself, _never turn your back to the enemy._ The first rule of any confrontation, Hiccup ran, the dragon hot on her heels, she quickly turned around and stumbled falling to the ground, she scrambled backwards as the dragon came right up close, it's brown rocky skin installing a fear in Hiccup that only her father had previously managed to elicit. She heard a shout, but the heat which got the point of scorching from the dragon's mouth as it prepared to kill her was made her heart beat loudly in her ears. Hiccup closed her eyes. The shot was loud, louder then any other dragon fire had ever been, dirt and parts of the stone wall hit her, she opened her eyes and watch amazed as Gobber tugged the dragon away, and wrestled it back into its cage. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He reassured the teens which had crowded around the little corner. "Remember -" Gobber turned around, facing Hiccup directly lowering himself so he was at the same eye level as the young Akkadian. "-a dragon will always -- always -- go for the kill."

***-*-***

_"-a dragon will always -- always -- go for the kill."_ The words just kept repeating in Hiccups head as she picked up the bola which was still laying on the ground from when she cit it off the night fury, she weighed it in her hand. "So why didn't you?" She wondered aloud. Continuing on her trek she came across a cove, it was empty from what she could see, and it was beautiful, maybe she could make this her new hangout spot. something caught her eye, she looked down, she crouched down and picked the object up. "Dragon scales?" It was pitch black and fit in a nice circle shape, fit snuggly right in her hand.

The wind rushed past her as the sudden appearance of dragon gave her such a fright she jumped back, the night fury clawed at the stone just beside the entrance she came in throw, rocks and stone debris fell to the floor, quickly followed by the dragon itself, Hiccup watched as the dragon glided across the small like in unsteady motions and wind-flaps. She jumped down onto a rock below her, she needed to get a better look. Hiccup jolted and patted herself down. "book, book." She flipped the book open and started sketching. "Why don't you just... fly away?" She looks back at the night fury, her eyes widen, before looking back at her drawing, she erased one of the dragons' tails, the pencil slipped from her fingers, she froze, as the dragon met her eyes, they both stared intense silence, then the dragon was gone, hiding itself away from Hiccup who quickly made her own hasty exit.

***-*-***

The door to the Mead Hall creaked open, and a drenched Hiccup trudged through the door, and towards the table where the teens and Gobber from the arena were located, going over what happened that day. "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber was asking. "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid replied Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we noticed."

"No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"." Snotlout protested. "She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Hiccup grabbed her plate heading towards the next table to eat by herself, at least she was allowed to eat in the Mead Hall this time, Stoick wouldn't allow it before.

"Uh, she showed up?" Ruffnut supplied, quickly followed by her brother. "She didn't get eaten." Hiccup flinched. "He's never where he should be," Astrid said. _Where should I be?_

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber pushed away a plate and cup and threw down a book, Hiccup peered over to see what it was. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Thunder rumbles in the background as Gobber finished his sentence.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber said as he began walking towards the door, probably to go to bed. "Wait, you mean, read?" Tuffnut said, letting the dagger was holding upright fall onto the table. "While we're still alive?" Ruffnut said.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" _So you know how to kill it, you idiot._ Hiccup thought. Fishlegs was almost bouncing with excitement and energy. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week—"

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that..." Tuffnut interrupted. "...But, now..." Ruffnut trailed off, Snotlout stood up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." The twins were quick to follow tripping over their chairs as they went, completely ignoring Astrid protest and Fishlegs who left with them, continued to chatter about what he had read. "So I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked standing infant of the book. Astrid stood up, pushing the book towards her, she avoided making eye contact. "Read it." She said, her voice venomous as she stormed off. Hiccup looked at her feet and sighed, before looking at the book once more, the only sounds now were the sounds of the thunderstorm outside and the crackling fire inside.

Placing a second candle next to the book, Hiccup seated herself and began reading. "Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." She turned the page. "Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out." She made a face followed by a sound of disgust. "Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." she paused through her skimming. "Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup reached into her pocket inside her sleeveless jacket and pulled out her book, flipping it open to the drawing and placing it onto the book. Thunder rolled and if one listened closely the could swear they heard a mighty roar from a great dragon, change was coming. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	6. 04. "Eyes Wide Open"

[Eyes Wide Open - Beth Crowley )Song for Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcP4-cotaPQ)

 

A noise, a mix between a hissing noise and a large blast resounded in the young Akkadians ears as she skidded to a holt. “You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?” The sound came again, this time slamming into the axe, leaving only the handle. Hiccups eyes widened. “WHOA!” Hiccups eyes widened as she spotted the blue dragon, The Deadly Nadder. She hunched over and then bolted to the right, navigating her way through the makeshift maze which was set up in the arena for the training session.

 

“Focus, Hiccup! You’re not even trying!” Gobber continued a second later as his eyes followed the Nadder as it bounced around the arena. “Today is all about **_ATTACK!_** Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!”

 

 _Shouldn’t be too hard_ Hiccup though. _Although mind you, Jett was always the fast one, not me._ Fishlegs, whom Hiccup was beginning to question why he was even here, scream drew her attention.

 

“AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!” Fishlegs screamed, Hiccup almost chuckled, then snapped back to attention as the Nadder fired a shot, the smell of burning wood wafted around her.“Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!” Hiccup ran away the dragon hot on her heels, her eyes briefly followed the twins as they ran right past her and towards the dragon. She could hear them squabbling as she ran. “Blindspot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much?” Gobber said laughing. Hiccup skidded to a stop facing Gobber. “So, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?” She asked.

 

“No one’s ever met one and lived to tell the tale.” Gobber launched himself forward the sound of the wooden fencing he was leaning on creaking, he poised a finger at the maze. “Now, get in there!” He shouted. “I know, I know.” Hiccup started, taking a step back “Hiccup!” Astrid whispered, crouching down at a corner with Snotlout behind her, she motion for her to get down with her shield. The almost chirping like sound of the Nadder was the only warning that it was close, Astrid rolled with her shield to the other side, quickly followed by Hiccup, who, despite never really having used a shield properly before, let alone managed to roll with it, did, Snotlout, however trying to show off by silently walking to the other side without being seen, was not so lucky. The dragon swivelled its head. It lunged forward as Snotlout made a break for it, following Astrid and Hiccup closely, Hiccup could almost feel the walls around her tremble as the dragon launched itself onto them trying to figure out where they were.

 

Snotlout, who had taken over Hiccup, pushed Astrid aside once they came face to face with the ladder. “Watch out babe, I’ll take care of this.” He said, lifting his mace, he threw it with a grunt and would have successfully taken care of it, if he had hit its mark, instead he hit the wall beside the dragon. Astrid looked at him, eyes narrowed, whereas Hiccups eyebrow was raised. “The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!” The Nadder reared it’s head back, ready to fire, Astrid turned and ran and Hiccup pushed Snotlout in the same direction. “What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don’t have the time right now!” He said.

 

The three split, each going in different direction, Hiccup looked back to see the Nadder following Astrid. Hiccup automatically went in the direction that she felt was safest, towards Gobber, she turned around, back facing the wall as she could glimpse walls of the maze falling down as Astrid fled from the Nadder, using the walls. “Hiccup!” Gobber tried to warn her, as the other teens ran past and the wall closest to her collapsed. Astrid shrill shriek made it to hiccups ears as she screamed her name, before colliding with her. “Oooh! Love on the battlefield!” Hiccup could hear, someone say, possibly Tuffnut. Hiccup, felt a yanking sensation on her arm, realising that she still had the shield and that Astrid axe was stuck in the shield hiccup almost cringe, the dragon was getting closer, they had to act fast. “Just… let me… why don’t you…” Hiccup tried, Astrid grunted and the shield was instead yanked right off of Hiccups arm, thankfully not getting caught on the shackle. She growled as she swung the axe and shield at the dragon, hitting it square in the face, it cried out in pain, whimpering before leaving, Astrid was panting as Hiccup checked her arm. ‘Never using a shield again.’ She thought, never really liking shield, to begin with.

 

“Well done, Astrid Gobber congratulated. Astrid then turned to Hiccup, fury radiating off her in waves. “Is this some kind of joke to you?” She almost screamed, pointing the axe which still had bits the the shield attached to it. “Well-“ Hiccup started. “Because if you wanna prove yourself worthy of forgiveness your gonna have to fight for it, against the dragons. Figure out whose side your own.”

 

***-*-***

 

Hiccup could hear the familiar chirping of birds as she approached the small entrance of the cove, she lifted the fish which she had stolen from the towns supplies, and threw it out into the open, she wiped her hand on her pants, uncomfortable with the slimy, slippery feel of it. She waited impatiently for a minute before taking a tentative step forward, then another, until she had reach the fish, scooped it off the ground and looked around as she slowly walked forward.

 

A small, almost soft growling noise drew her attention and she bite the inside of her lip, trying not to gasp in fright. The dragon, almost larger the Hiccup had remembered him to be, slowly crept forward, sniffing at the fish. She held it out for him, it leaned forward then its eyes narrowed as it jumped back growly, she retracted her hand the the fish in fight before looking down at herself trying to figure out what happened, she lifted up her fur sleeveless jacket to reveal the knife she stole from Goobers armoury. The dragon growled loudly, she lifted the knife up slowly in between the tips of her fingers, before dropping it a little ways from herself. It growled again, she lifted her foot, and used to to throw the knife into the lake.

 

The reaction was almost instant, a second after the dragon heard the splash it sat on its hind legs looking at the fish with wide eyes, no longer narrowed and wary. “That’s it?” She murmured. “That’s all it takes?”

 

Hiccup showed the fish to the dragon once more. It approached and opened it’s mouth Hiccup cocked her head. “Huh, toothless, I could have sworn you had-“ where there was once no teeth there suddenly were, and the dragon lunged ripping the fish from out of Hiccups hands, and swallowing the fish. It licked it’s lip in satisfaction as Hiccup held her hands closer to herself. “Teeth.” She finished.

 

The Night Fury lowered itself suddenly walking towards Hiccup “Uh, No, no, I-I don’t have anymore.” A deep sound came from the dragon that reminded hiccup one one about to fire, but different, he opened his mouth and covered in saliva come dropped half of the fish. She groaned in disgust as the dragon moved to sit down again. The dragon looked down on the fish, and back up at Hiccup, down again, then back to Hiccup. “Oh!” A pause. “Uh…” she tooth reluctant bite, while not the first time eating raw fish, doesn’t mean it tastes good, the dragon made a show of swallowing, she groaned and did so, she shivered violently. 

 

Hiccup smiled at the dragon, unsure of how to proceed. Her eyes widen when she realised that the dragon, whose mouth was twitching, was trying to copy her. At the dragon growled at her as she tried to move towards him, turning his tail and smattering off to a patch at the opposite end, Hiccup could briefly see the dragon fire at the ground, and around in a circle, stomping on it before settling down. 

 

It wasn’t even a minute later before the dragon noticed he was not alone in his little makeshift sleeping area, Hiccup sat cross-legged, closer then he would like. He turned his back to her wrapping his wing around to serve as a cover, he could hear her shift closer. He lifted his wing when he felt the humans warmth, the human, did a funny little turn and walked away, he moved, finding a different spot away from the human. 

 

Hiccup settle down on her own rock with a stick and began to write. “My name is Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder,” she wrote. “My name is Hyde,” she wrote underneath. “I am not weak, I am not a Hiccup.” She continued writing. “I am Hyde” She paused before slowly adding a question mark to the last statement. Hours later, and Hiccup had moved on from writing to drawing was drawing Toothless on the ground. A curious rumbling noise was what drew Hiccups attention towards the dragon that seem to have appeared out of nowhere. She continued drawing, seeing how the dragon would react.

 

The thudding of the dragons feet as it moved away and the cracking of a branch stopped Hiccup as she drew, watching the dragon. She watched as the dragon dragged the branch on the ground twirling and going this way and that, ‘almost like a dance at home’, Hiccup thought. Once the Night Fury was satisfied he threw away the branch and Hiccup stood up, she glanced around herself, she remember a game her little sister taught her, that she even played with her grandfather once, a person drew lines allover an area, and you had to get out without touching, but, theres no way a dragon would know such a game, she decided to throw caution to the wind, and stepped on one of the lines, to see what happened, the dragon growled, lift, he stopped, step, he growled again, lift. She moved forward stepping onto the next line free spot, he rumbled, seemingly encouragingly. Hiccup smiled, it was like home, like when she was truly Hyde, and not Hiccup. One foot after another and she found herself dancing, dancing like she used to with her grandfather and her little sister, before it all went to hell.

 

Hiccup froze, the dragon practically breathing down the back f her neck, she turned to face it. She reached out, curiosity winning over the part of her brain screaming at her to stop, the dragon growled, she closed her eyes and looked away, hoping that the dragon doesn’t ear her hand, she reached out one more time. ‘Please.’ She thought.

 

They were almost like a snakes, the Night Fury’s scales, yet they had this softness that snakes lack. Hiccup took note of this when she felt the dragon press his nose into Hiccups hand. Of course, she didn’t have long to marvel at this fact, because after she had lifted her head to look, the dragon snorted, then darted away, leaving Hiccup in bewildered silence. 

 

 

***-*-***

 

 

Hiccup stared at her dinner, it was rare for her to be allowed up at the watch tower, however with Gobber and the rest of the teens there, as well as Stoick not even being on Berk, people were much more willing to just, leave her be. “…And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole.” Gobber said as Hiccup slowly drew her mind away from the Night fury, and back to Goobers story. “- And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn’t a month before another one of them took my leg.”

 

“Isn’t it weird?” Fishlegs jumped in. “to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by…crushing his heart, or something.” Snotlout thrust his chicken on stick forward. “I swear I’m so angry right now!I’ll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I’ll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!” Hiccup hid her smile. Gobber who had sat down at one point and was currently eating swallowed his mouthful. “No, it’s the wings and the tails you really want. If it can’t fly, it can’t get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.” Hiccup’s head almost snapped at how fast she look up at Gobber who had stood up. “Alright. I’m off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who’ll have the honour of killing it?” Gobber asked, scanning the group before him.

 

Hiccup who could hear Tuffnut in the background was running down the stairs. “It’s the wings and tail your really want,” she repeated. “A down dragon is a dead dragon.”

 

Hiccup newly motivated, put his training to work, sketching, designing, redesigning then finally, as quickly as he could, building, making and shaping what might be the Night Fury’s only chance of surviving and being free again. The work itself was both mind numbing and fully engaging, destroying the stupid shield was fun, and taking and reshaping the metal off of it, was delicate yet easy work, this Hiccup hoped to Thor, worked.

 

It was in the early hours of the morning when Hiccup finished, she tucked away her notebook in a little hiding spot where she slept, and hurled a basket and the new tail fin along to the fishing docks, where she stole fish from some of the catch this month, with all she need she set off towards the cove. “Hiya, Toothless.” She said as she placed the basket in front of her, she grinned, a cocky, sly grin. “You hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	7. 05. "I Was Never Meant To Fight On My Own"

 

**[On My Own - Ashes Remain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l7fhxNrrrM) (Song for the chapter)**

 

The fish scattered across the ground Hiccup recoiled slightly scrunching up her nose at the smell. “Okay, that's disgusting.” Hiccup said out loud as she shifted the prosthetic fin and moved around the kicked over the basket of fish. “There’s some Salmon, some Icelandic cod. Oh! And a whole smoked eel, nice eh?” Toothless recoiled growling and snarling at the pile of the fish pile. Hiccup scanned the pile and Toothless trying to figure out what might be causing the problem, she picked up the eel and faced the dragon, it reacted like Hiccup was trying to feed it broccoli. “Okay, okay!” She said throwing it away.

“Don’t like Eel, got it.”

Hiccup took a slow and careful step away from the basket and towards the tail. “That’s it.” She said encouragingly as she snuck her way towards Toothless’s tail. “Don’t mind me, just, minding my own business.” She gently placed the tail fin beside Toothless’s. The tail moved away, she shifted and pushed it closer. The tail moved again and Hiccup almost growled, instead threw her leg over the tail and settling down, she pulled the tail closer, Toothless made a small movement forward but it was enough to dislodged Hiccup’s grip on the prosthetic and almost sent her flying face first into the dragon's tail. Hiccup quickly sat back up grabbing the tail. She turned around as quickly as she could and got to work fastening the buckles around his tail. “eh? There, that’s not too bad, well, it works.” Hiccup said examining her work.

The breath was practically yanked out of Hiccup as she felt herself being yanked upwards in the air, she clung to the tail as the rush of wind pounded in her ears, along with the flapping of Toothless’s wings. “Whoa! no, no, no, no, no.” She chanted as if in a vain hope the dragon would listen, Hiccup couldn’t get her bearings the motion of Toothless’s tail going up and down making her reconsider eating that day. “The tail!” She cried out to herself as she looked down at it. ‘The prosthetic’s not open.’ She thought, ‘it’ll simple close shut when trying to fly the wind won't keep it open-‘ she gave a cry as her thoughts were interrupted by the distinct feeling of falling. Hiccup reached out her hand towards the prosthetic tail fin and yanked at it, trying to open it, despite the wing keeping it closed, she yanked again and suddenly the ground was going further and further away, “Woohoo! Yeah!” She cried out triumphantly. “It’s working!”

A very sharp turn and Hiccup was forced to let go of the tail as she was flung into the water b Toothless, seconds later Toothless himself crashed into the water, making it even more difficult for Hiccup to swim, Hiccup, was not a very bad swimmer per say, but she wasn’t very good either.

Practically ignoring her own inability to swim well Hiccup threw her fist into the air and whooped. Before a shiver wretched through her body, what she wouldn’t give for a nice fire right about now.

 

***-*-***

  


The doors were thrown open and a blast of heat almost knocked her backwards. “well, this isn’t quite what I had in mind when I said fire.” Hiccup said as she crouched slightly as the arena filled with a greenish fog obscuring the dragon, and almost everything else from view. Hiccup took a few steps backwards, the bucket in her hands feeling more fragile than it ever should feel.

“Now, a wet dragon head can’t light its fire.” Gobber was saying. “The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, while the other head lights it.” Hiccup’s back bumped into Fishlegs he jumped, before focusing back on the task. “Your job is to know which is which.” The gas seemed to surround them now, separating everyone. “Razer sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack by crushing its victims-“ Fishlegs rambled, Hiccup gritted her teeth.

“Not helping. Fishlegs." She almost growled out. He gave a yelp of surprise. “Sorry! Sorry, Hiccup-Hyde? What are you even called nowadays?” Hiccup grunted. “everyone calls me Hiccup, but m’names Hyde.”

“Why do they call you Hiccup?” He asked, briefly forgetting that they were in the middle of a training session. “I’m weak in Akkadian standards, and general Viking expectations I am way too small to be anything but a Hiccup.”

“Oh.”

A shout came from close by, it sounded like Tuffnut, Hiccup poised herself ready to run, Fishlegs voice croaked out in almost a whisper. “Why do you call yourself Hiccup?” Hiccup opened her mouth to answer, before realising, she did not have one. “I guess, I thought it’ll be easier to be accepted when an identity is given to you, rather than trying to be accepted for who you are.” Hiccup almost couldn’t believe what she had just said. She hadn’t truly thought about why she was going along with the name Hiccup, and when she thought about, she didn’t like it, but she just wanted to be accepted by someone, anyone at this point. Tuffnut’s voice brought her back to reality as he ran past screaming: “I’m hurt! I am Very much hurt!”

“Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now,” Fishlegs said, his voice shaking. “Your just a barrel of laughs aren’t cha?” Hiccup drawled. A head appears from the gas swerving this way and that, like a snake, it sniffed and followed Fishlegs as he cried out in distress before throwing the water on it. “Oh,” Fishlegs said as the dragon's mouth was opened to reveal the green gas. “Wrong head.” It fired at fish legs and he threw his arms up in the air the bucket cluttering to the floor as he turned tail and ran. “Fishlegs!” Both Hiccup and Gobber cried out. The dragon turned it’s attention to Hiccup, Hiccup jumped when the second head arrives and the dragon reared it’s two head, giving Hiccup a better view of its body. “Now! Hiccup commanded Gobber, she took a step forward before throwing the water at the head. It was pathetic truly. “I’m too short.” She murmured in despair. “I’m too small.” The Zippleback pounced, snarling and gnarling forcing Hiccup to fall over. “Come on, work!” She said to herself in a whisper. The dragon recoiled, hissing fearfully at Hiccup as she slowly rose to her feet hand in front of her. “Come on, get back, It’s a bad idea to mess with me, back in your cage.” Hiccup reached inside her jacket and pulled out the Eel. “Now think about what you’ve done.” She threw the Eel into the cage before closing the door. ‘Waste of a good Eel if you ask me.’ She thought. Hiccup could almost feel the gas that clung to the doors as she turned around wiping her hands on her vest. She froze. Gobber looked like he had been frozen mid-run and Fishlegs had picked up another bucket and looked like he had been clinging onto it for dear life, but the bucket toppled to the floor breaking the silence. “Ah.” Hiccup said. “I’m just gonna…” Hiccup started edging her way towards the exit “see ya!” She bolted for it leaving Gobber and the astonished teen behind.

***-*-***

The wind whipped through her blond hair as Hiccup tugged the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. A sudden gust blew them backwards and the dragon and his rider crash land in a field of grass. Hiccups excitement of achieving something was shattered and replaced with panic when she realised the dragon was nowhere in sight. She ran, pushing blades of grass that seem to tower over her, then she halted. “Wha-“ She mumbled at the dragon in front of her, happily rolling around on the grass without a care in the world, she crouched down and grabbed a few blades.

“Huh.”

 

 

***-*-***

 

 

 _As it turned out, the now dubbed Dragon Nip was rather effective in the fight with the Gronkle. The small blades of grass were enough to down the Gronkle and save it from Astrid’s impending axe which would ultimately kill it._ Hiccup wrote in the notebook. As she leant against Toothless who was napping. _I still don’t understand why you wanted me to write everything down and send it to you, but hey, you're the boss, Dolma._ Hiccup chuckled, imagining the woman face scrunched up in an exasperated sigh. “That’s not my name.” She would say. _Funny thing is,_ she continued writing. _I got popular, and they are even bugging Gobber to take the shackles off of me, isn’t that great? This is what I’ve been working for, well not the popularity part, but just, people being okay with my presence, happy to let me do my thing without worry of a repeat of four years ago. But, Gobber had to refuse, I don’t think it’s because he doesn’t trust me or anything, he spends the most time with me out of everyone, when we are in private he even calls me Hyde, but, he can’t take them off, and that's up to Stoick._

Hiccup paused. Stoick, dear god, she might have made things worse befriending Toothless she realised, she shook her head. No, she’ll figure something out.

_Anyway, the other teens are eating with me now, maybe a little wary, but eating with me all the same, even Snotlout’s being nicer, similar to how he used to be when Grampa was chief and he and Stoick got along, and I’d end up babysitting Snotlout. He used to follow me around, sometimes. He was young though,_

_I discovered a new trick as well! There is a spot under the chin that if you scratch it the dragon falls asleep, it’s handy but I feel sorry for any poor bugger who gets close enough to an aggressive dragon in order to have to do it. I wonder why dragons are so hostile towards Vikings? I would understand if it’s because Vikings have hunted them relentlessly but there’s something to it that I just can’t put my finger on it, the constant raids, despite being beaten back every time, it doesn’t make sense, and why aren’t there any dragons on Akkadia? Although I guess we should be thankful there are no dragons on Akkadia, we are kind of isolated when it comes to allies, dad made sure of that. “We don’t need anyone!’ He used to say with a clenched fist shaking in the air as if he was trying to subtly hit the fact into the air itself. “We are Akkadians!”_

Hiccup looked up after hearing Toothless jump, then raised her eyebrows and smiled as Toothless followed the light reflected off the metal ring at the top of her pencil. “I never did thank you for that helpful insight.” Hiccup mused.

_There is something I want to talk about, a girl. (so it’s probably best to show Gunji this as well) Astrid is part of the training program with me, she was one of the more prominent shield maidens and an excellent fighter, but she seems, angrier than normal, I know that at least half of the time that's the way she communicates, but there’s something else to it, maybe I’m just missing something, but she seems to be targeting me more, in fact, she almost killed me in the forest while I was going to see Toothless, I mean it’s not like I couldn’t defend myself, but yeesh, and I thought I actually liked her, like proper, wonder if she’ll kiss me, like. Oh well, win some you lose some right?_

_Oh, that reminds me. Astrid tried to talk to me when I was at the blacksmith's, I think she’s onto me and Toothless, surprised she didn’t hear him that night while testing out positions for theta fin the connecting cord got stuck and we had to sneak In to remove it. She said I was acting weird, well ‘weirder’ as she put it. Do I act weird? Actually, don’t answer that._

_Stoick is back today, I don’t know how to face him, I’ve been given more freedom when he was away then he gave me when he was here, and what happens if he finds out about Toothless, all I know, is this is the happiest I’ve been in years, and for once I truly have someone with me, to fight with me, even if it isn’t literally. I’m not alone anymore, and I intend to keep it that way._

_Anyway, I should probably get out of this tree and get back, I hope this letter finds you well._

 

_\- Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder AKA “Hiccup” according to Berk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	8. 06. "Night of The Hunter"

[Night of The Hunter - Thirty Seconds To Mars (Song of The Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK268TLKCK4) 

 

The destroyed longships from the expedition were docking at the pier, Gobber was there to greet the exhausted chief. “Well, I trust you found the nest at least?” Gobber said falling in step with the man.

“Not even close.”

“Ah. Excellent.” Gobber said. He could feel his body and mood plummet with those words. “I hope you had a little more success than me.” Stoick didn’t protest when the sack he was carrying was swiftly grabbed and tucked under Gobber's arm. “Well, if by success you mean that your little Hyd-Hiccup troubles are over with, then… yes.”

“Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.” Phelgma said before going to help unload the ships. “Out with the old and in with the new, right?!” A man said excitedly. “No one will miss that old nuisance!” Another chimed in. “The village is throwing a party to celebrate!”

Stoick turned to Gobber an eyebrow raised, Gobber briefly wondered if he got it from Hyde. “She’s gone?” He asked. “Um, yeah. Most afternoons.” He replied ‘let’s not mention the fact that he’s found her sleeping in trees in places that were not, where she was meant to be sleeping at night.’ Gobber thought. “But who can blame her? I mean the life of a celebrity’s rough. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans. And considering most of them were previously for killing her rather than against, that's saying something.”

Stoick placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hiccup?” He asked in disbelief. “Who would have thought, eh? She has this way with the beasts.”

Stoick straightens himself out. “It takes a beast to kill another.” Then walked forward with speed determined to find out how well Hiccup was doing. Gobber sighed. “That’s her father, not her.” He murmured.

“Alright there, boy, we’re gonna take this nice and slow.” Hiccup leaned forward. “Position, three, no four. Alright, lets see what you can do.” Toothless kept a steady pace as he glided through the air, Hiccup turned around in her saddle to check the tail. “Alright, It’s go time.” She leaned forward and Toothless made a sound of excitement as the two started plummeting back to the ocean. Toothless made a smooth transition from plummeting to the ocean to glide across it, heading towards the sea stacks. “Come on, Buddy, come on!” Hiccup changed the fin position. “Yes, it worked! Smooth sailing so far, eh bud?” Hiccup leaned to the side to signal a turn. Ultimately crashing Toothless straight into a sea stack. “Sorry!” She tried again and fly the Night Fury into another. “My bad!” He shook his head, hitting Hiccup in the face with his ear, she cried out in pain. “Yeah, yeah, I’m on it.” She glanced down at her cheat sheet. “Position four, no three.” Hiccup leaned back and the two started to climb in the air, to see how high they could go. “Oh, this is amazing!” Hiccup looked down just in time to see the cheat sheet get blown away by the winds. “No!” She tried to reach for, she almost had it in her grasp, and then she was falling, “No!” She cried out again, as she tried to get to Toothless. Toothless was flailing around as he spun around. “Toothless, you gotta, you gotta-“ she could barely breath. “Ow!” She cried out as Toothless’s tail hit her sending her spinning in the air and probably a bruised eye. Hiccup desperately reach out for the saddle. She gasped and yanked on it when she finally reached it pulling herself onto the saddle and slipping her feet into the peddles. “Come on.” She said to herself. “Come on.” She louder as she spread the tail fin to a random position. “Come on!” She said pulling at the saddle leaning back as far as she can to try and help Toothless stop them from crashing into the forest.

Toothless roared as rocks appeared suddenly in front of them previously hidden by mist. Hiccup panicked slightly “The cheat shee- No!” She leaned forward. “I’m Hyde, I don’t need one.” A small movement from her foot and the two were swerving through the rocks at high speed, Hiccup could feel Toothless beneath her, feel when he had a different idea of where to go or how to do it, all Hiccup had to focus on, is the tail fin. Her eyes widened as she saw the end, the dark waters and the empty sky never being more of a relief than that moment, the stop was slow yet fast, a smile spread to Hiccups lips, mad and Cheshire-like. “YEEAAHH!” She celebrated arms in the air. Toothless lets out a blast of fire, then much to Hiccups horror began to fly to it. “Ah, come on.”

The two of them made it to a small rock landing close to the beaches, Hiccup and Toothless had hunted for fish together, or more like Toothless hunted and Hiccup complained. Hiccup shook her head again, it was dripping wet because Toothless’s lovely celebrating method meant that Hiccup had to dunk her head in the water, or else may have burnt herself. Hiccup glanced over to Toothless as half a fish landed on the ground, Hiccup shook her head. “Nah, I’m good.” She said holding up her own fish. She may not like it but at the end of the day, food is food.

Hiccup looked up when she heard the sound of what she could almost describe as chirping and scattered high pitched growls. A flock of terrors landed in front of them, all heading towards Toothless’s pile of fish. Hiccup growls at a brave one you nipped at the pile, it growled back before grabbing one, Toothless growled and snapped his teeth over the fish, tugging at it till the terror was forced to let go, Hiccup watched in fascination as Toothless ate the fish and seemed to laugh. The tiny dragon puffed out its chest raised its little head opened its mouth preparing to shoot, the jumped in the air and landed on the ground as smoke billowed out of its nostrils and most. Hiccup glared at Toothless, who seemed to only snort, obviously not sorry for shooting it in the mouth.

Hiccup sighed, grabbing a piece of fish. “Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?” She tossed it to the dazed dragon. “There you go.” The terror stumbled its way towards Hiccup before settling down, curling up at her side, and started purring softly. Hiccup leaned back against Toothless and started humming, closing her eyes, and just, enjoying it.

 

***-*-***

_Tap,_ Hiccup groaned as she shifted in her seat. _Tap, tap._ Hiccup rose slowly, her sketches staring back up at her. ‘Must’ve fallen asleep drawing.’ She thought. Someone cleared their throat, Hiccup spun around. “Stoick!” the sketches were quickly shoved out of sight. “You’re back!, Gober’s not here if you're looking for him.”

“I know, I was looking for you.” Hiccup sat down, preparing herself. “You’re good for something after all.” Hiccup cocked her head slightly, unsure of where he was going with this. “next time ya in the ring, you won't be wearin’ shackles.” Hiccups eyes widen. “Really?” She asked, like a mouse, too scared to make to much noise. He nodded. “But, if you betray us in any way, well have your head.” Hiccup gulped. She had no idea how to answer, luckily she didn’t have to. “I talked with Gobber,” Stoick said as he reached behind him to grab something. “He watched your morning training, complained about how early you get up, and he noticed you prefer short swords, not surprising considering your height.” Hiccup _humphed_ and Stoick chuckled, the pulled out a single short sword, it was plain but it made to accommodate her height, she could see. Stoick held the weapon towards her. She very slowly walked towards him and lifted the weapon from his hand. “It’s heavier than I expected.” She said out loud. “That’s what I said, Gobber just looked at me and said-“ He gestured wildly and changed his voice in an attempt to imitate Goober's voice. “She’s a Snyder Stoick, Snyders a freaky strong!” Hiccup smiled as Stoick continued back in his normal voice. “But Hiccup can’t even lift an axe!’ I said. Gobber looked at me, smiled and said. ‘You’ll see.’” Hiccup giggled. “We will, won’t we, I’m still young, barely sixteen, I’ll grow.” Hiccup said confidently. Stoick chuckled. Then hiccup went quiet the sword dangled between her fingers. Stoick looked at her properly, cheeks that were once sunken, pale, now had colour, much more colour, in fact, he began to wonder if she’ll be as tan as her grandfather, or her mother, Stoick never knew the kid's mother, so he couldn’t tell. He examined her slight stature and realised that she was truly growing her shoulders were becoming broader, and there was more muscle to her otherwise skinny arms, but she was still so small, still so fragile, practically still just a child, Stoick realised, and the look on her face, the fear that made her body tense was evident. “So…” she began. “Does this mean, you trust me?” Stoick paused, not quite sure how to respond, did he? Did he not? “Baby steps, kid.” He said standing up. “Well, I’m going to head to bed, you should sleep too, Hiccup.”

“Hyde.”

“What?” He turned around.

“Can you call me Hyde?”

“Nah. You're not strong enough for a Hyde.” He turned and closed the door behind him.

 

***-*-***

Hiccup’s breaths came loud and clear in her ears, almost blocking out the sounds of the audience around the arena, it was going to be trickier, with more people watching. Hiccup jumped as a body slid up next to her and hit the tiny wall she was hiding behind. She gulped at Astrid furious glare. “Stay out of my way! I’m winning this thing.”

“Yeah, no that’s fine by me please-“ Hiccup stammered tumbling over her own words as she watched Astrid ran off. Hiccups eyes were quickly drawn to the Gronkle, then groaned. “Oh, for the Ove of Thor.” She said before running towards it and diving in an opening 'under the chin, there!’ She thought as she scratched the Gronkle under the chin. Hiccup almost jumped as shouting drew her attention away from the Gronkle. Astrid was swinging the axe around. “SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!-” she was screaming. “Colour me impressed.” Hiccup said smiling. Hiccup headed for Gobber watching the elder. Hiccup has always liked her, barely understand any of her writing but she signs which Hiccup can use, She reminded (mainly because of her profession, the healer) of back home, the slight, yet major difference, is there are multiple Healers at home, one of them which was 15 years older than her, but the closest friend she has.

“I’m kinda late for-“ Hiccups excuse was cut off when an axe was pressed against her throat by a furious Astrid. “For What!?” She seethed. “Late for what?!”

“Okay quiet down, the Elder has decided. The two teens looked anxiously at the elder Gobber’s hand point at Astrid, the elder shook her head sadly, the cried awed, many had hoped on Astrid’s success. The hand was then pointed at Hiccup, the elder smiled and nodded. The crowd roared and cheered while Hiccup kept her eyes on Astrid who glared at her like she had killed her puppy and served it to her on breakfast, with shit on top of it. “You’ve done! You’ve done it!” Gobber shouted joyfully. “You get to kill the dragon!” Hiccup felt herself being suddenly lifted up onto Snotlout's shoulder as the other teens celebrate her victory. Victory? Was it?

Hiccups eyes met with Stoick’s he was smiling and nodded. Hiccup forced a smile. It hurt.

 

***-*-***

“We’re leaving.” Hiccup told the air hoping Toothless was close enough to hear her, the short sword strapped to her leg, she had run away before Stoick or Gobber could find her to put the shackles back on, The bag on her back was small but could fit a surprising amount of stuff, it was one of the few bags she own and it had one thick strap that went from her shoulder to her hip before widening out into the sack that was the back, then back to the strap. “Wonder if the Berserker islands are nice this time of yea-“ Hiccup froze, the sharp clang of metal against rock grating her ears. “H-Hi, Astrid.” The rocked was dropped as Astrid inspected her axe. “I wanna know what’s going on.” She jumped off the rock advancing towards the elder teen. “No one just gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you, you hadn’t seen a dragon in your life before you took over Berk and now your back and suddenly an expert at dragon killing? Start talking! Are you being trained by someone?”

“Uh…” Hiccup started trying to think up an excuse. ‘I thought I worked well under pressure! What's going on?! Maybe it’s Astrid.’ Hiccup screamed in her mind. “It better not involved this!” Astrid said as she lifted Hiccup off her feet by the new clothes she made specifically for flying Toothless. She let go as she examined Hiccup further. “No-yes. I mean, I know this looks really bad but it’s not what it looks like.” Hiccup said “Really?” Astrid said disbelief loud and clear in her voice. “Really.” Hiccup said confidently, two seconds later Hiccup and Astrid was on the ground, Astrid trying to inflict pain while Hiccup was just trying to avoid the pointy end of the axe.

A growl broke through the wrestling match of the two girls and Astrid rolled over springing to her feet. “Oh. For Odin’s sake.” Hiccup said rolling her shoulder, it cracked loudly as she stood up. “Get down!” Astrid shouted as she pushed her to the ground once more, Hiccup could hear the thudding of Toothless’s feet. Astrid rolled off of Hiccup. “Run! Run!” She urged swinging the axe at Toothless, Hiccup grabbed the handle, a few inches below the blade. “Stop.” She said, voice hard, commanding and authoritative. Hiccup took two steps forward hand releasing the Axe. “It’s okay, she’s a friend, It’s alright, bud.” She turned to face Astrid. “You scared him.”

“I scared him?!” She said bewildered. “Who is “him”?”

“Astrid, Toothless, Toothless, Astrid.” Hiccup smiled shyly desperately hoping she would stay and hear them out. No such luck.

“Da, da-da, and we’re dead.” Hiccup turned around facing a retreating Toothless. “Oi! Where do you think you're going?”

 

***-*-***

“Ah!” Came Astrid’s fearful cried, having just been snatched by Toothless. “Oh, Great Odin’s ghost! Oh, this is it!”

“A nice soft-“ Hiccup bean instructing Toothless, instead he simply dropped her in a pine tree. Hiccup sighed. “Hiccup get me down from here!”

“Will you listen to what I have to say?”

“I am _not_ listening to anything you have to say!”

“Then I won’t speak. Just let me show you. Please.” Astrid was silent before nodding, she climbed onto the next branched up and reached out to touch Toothless, he growled, Hiccup patted him with her right hand while offering her left to Astrid, who smacked it away. Before climbing on. “Now, get me down,” Astrid said, fear evident in her voice. “Toothless, down. Gently.” She leaned back. “See nothing to be afraid of!” Toothless blasted into the air and Hiccup grabbed Astrid shoulder plates in an attempt to keep her there. “What the hell are you doin’? Bad dragon!” Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccups chest, squishing her. The dragon veered sideways. “Oh, no…Toothless, what are you doing we need her to like us! And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.” Toothless dived towards the water intending to dunk them a second time. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry! I’m Sorry!” Astrid cried out hiding her face in Hiccup’s backpack. Toothless spread out his wings suddenly stopping before he started gliding over the clouds slowly.

Hiccup sighed a huge sigh of relief when Astrid released her grip. “Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool.” She said after a while of flying. Hiccup was smiling, as Astrid's eyes seemed to shine in the moonlight. “It’s… amazing. He’s amazing.” She patted Toothless. “So what now? Hiccup you exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a…” She paused unsure how much Toothless can understand them. “Don’t remind me.” Hiccup said.

“You know, it kind of makes sense,” Astrid said laughter in her voice. “What does?”

“Trust the outsider who's never seen a dragon to become friends with a Night Fury.”

“What would you rather a terrible terror?” Hiccup asked jokingly. She earned a light punch in the shoulder for her troubles. Hiccup chuckled.

Toothless suddenly dodged something that whizzed past them. “What the hell?” Hiccup said patting Toothless while trying to see what was going on. The cloud which they were previously enjoying themselves in seemed to suddenly be extremely crowded as a large flock of dragon went appeared out of nowhere. Hiccup lay down, pulling Astrid on top of her. “What’s going on?” Astrid asked. “I don’t know. Don’t particularly want to find out, Toothless?… Toothless?”

“Looks like they’re hauling their kill,” Astrid said. Hiccup looked up at the dragons properly. “Ooh, wonder what we are.” Hiccup said with genuine curiosity, Astrid kicked Hiccups leg. The group suddenly dived and Astrid's arms tightened as she let out a small scream. A large island appeared in front of the made what looked like entirely of a volcano, and the rocks at the bottom. Inside was caved in various reds and oranges, turning the brown rock red and the stone red. Hiccup tapped Toothless to try and get his attention back on them. He landed and hid in the shadows, watching as all the dragons kill was thrown into the misty pit. “Satisfying to know that all of the food has been dumped down a hole.” ‘that would explain the increase in attack though, sort of’ hiccup thought. Hiccup jumped back when a large beast of a dragon reared from the misty depths and ate what she could guess was a Gronkle, It’s hard to tell when it’s still pretty new to her. “That explains the increase in attacks.” She confirmed out loud. “Alright bud, we need to get out of here.” Hiccup said as the other dragons spiralled out of the top of the nest afraid.

Toothless had landed them on a beach at Berk. “It makes sense. it’s like a giant beehive they’re the workers and that's the queen. It controls them. Come on, let's find the chief.” Astrid was saying.

“No!” Hiccup cried out grabbing Astrid arm. “They’ll kill Toothless, Astrid. We have to find another way.” Astrid stepped closer. “Hiccup, we discovered a dragon's nest. The thing we’ve been after since Viking first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!” Hiccup opened her mouth wondering if she should tell Astrid that her own life would be hanging on a line if he finds out about this. “Yes.” She said simply. Deciding against it. ‘Okay. Then what do we do?”

“Just give me until tomorrow. I’ll figure something out.” Astrid nodded. “Okay.”

“Can I call you Hyde?” Hiccups head snapped up to stare at Astrid. “Snotlout sometimes calls you it, says it’s your real name.” Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, it is, if you want you, you can.”

“Hey Hyde?”

“Hmm? OW! What was that for?” Hiccup cried out clutching her arm. “That was for kidnapping me.” Hiccup turned to face Toothless with a ‘seriously?’ Look on her face. Hiccup was then yanked forward a second that she barely missed it, barely missed the feel of Astrid’s lips on her own. “That’s for everything else.” Astrid made a hasty exit as Hiccup stared shocked. “I-uh- Wh-What are you looking at?” She glared at Toothless. She looked back at Astrid’s retreating back. 

“God, I hope Gunji likes you.”

 

***-*-***

“Four years ago, I lost my throne, to a child! A young Akkadian on 12 years old, and now, that child has a chance of becoming one of us! A Berkian! No one is more surprised, or more happy that a disastrous and cruel event can come down to this happy occasion. Today, Hiccup BECOMES ONE US!” The crouched roared and cheered. And Hiccup clutched the short sword in her hand. “I’ve fucked up. I’ve fucked up.” Hiccup jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. “Be careful with that dragon,” Astrid said. “The dragon’ll be fine, I’m more worried about Stoick.”

“What are you gonna do?” Astrid asked. Silence followed. “Hyde?” Hiccup turned to face her. “If something goes, wrong, make sure they don’t find Toothless,” Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded. “You didn’t answer my question.” Hiccup smile chuckled slightly, almost nervously before taking a step back into the arena, arms spread wide. “Who knows?” She shouts over the cheering, not loud enough for everyone to hear, but loud enough for Astrid to hear.

Hiccup turned to face the dragon cage, rolling her shoulders. “I’m ready.” Her voice rang out loud and clear. And the door burst open in a burst of flame. Hiccup took a step forward as the Monstrous Nightmare did the same. She dropped the sword along with the second sword she picked up. Murmurs of confusion seemed to echo and pass on like a Mexican wave around the arena. She slowly raised her hand. “Easy does it.” She said to the dragon.

“Stop the fight.’ Stoick said walking towards the railing. “No! I need you all to see this. They’re not what we think they are. There is no need to kill them, look!” Hiccup motioned towards the dragon.

“I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!” Stoick’s hammer slammed against the Arena Railing starting the dragon. “Don’t look, Don’t look!” Hiccup cried out as the Nightmare lunged forward, then fired at her. “Hyde! Hyde!” Astrid shouted in panic entering the ring, Hiccup grabbed the shield off of the weapons wall and scooped. “god I hate shields.” She mumbled, using it to defend against the Nightmare’s fiery blast. “This way!” Stoick said, with Astrid by his side. Hiccup ran towards him. Barely skidding to a halt before she was set on fire. “Sweet merciful Odin!” She cried out before running away. The Nightmare knocked her over and trapped her between int’s claws, for one, she was grateful for her small size.

A high pitch screech that seemed to get louder and closer drew most Vikings attention away from the trapped Akkadian. The Night Fury, fierce and threatening shot the Nightmare the Arena was filled with smoke from the blast. The claws were yanked out of the ground and Hiccup was free, watching in horror as Toothless battled the Nightmare, but admittedly grateful. The Nightmare shuttled off and Hiccup was on her feet pushing Toothless. “Go! Come on, you’ve got to leave.”

“NIGHT FURY!” The Berkians shouted al jumping int to the arena. “Go! Go!” Hiccup cried. “Stop! Please! You’re only making it worse, No!” Toothless’s tails and wings pushed the Vikings away. Stoick gave a mighty roar before running towards the Night Fury who did likewise the two tumbled on the ground. “Toothless, Stop!” She shouted, Toothless looked towards curious confused, and slightly upset. Hiccup gasped when hands grasped the dragon slamming him to the ground and holding him down.

“No!” Her movements forward were halted by Astrid. “Stop! Please!”

Astrid pulled her back towards the gate a few steps. Stoick rose to his feet, dusting the dirt off of himself. “Put him with the others.” He turned to Hiccup. “You knew what the consequences were, now you have to pay the price.” Two Viking grabbed Hiccup and started pulling her away, she struggled. “..Pay the price?” Astrid asked almost afraid.

 

***-*-***

“The cell door slammed closed and Stoick took a seat. “I should have seen the signs.” He said.

“We had a deal!” He roared. “I know! I know!” She chocked, her throat tightening. “I know but that was before-“

“So everything, the training, the success, the progress that was a lie? A trick?!”

“I screwed up okay! I know that! Just… don't hurt Toothless.”

“That’s what you're worried about? The dragon, not the people you almost killed?”

Hiccup stood up sharply. “They couldn’t give a shift if I was eaten by that dragon or not, in fact, if I was I’d bet they’d celebrate, so tell. Stoick the Vast, why should I care about people who would celebrate my demise.”

“Why would you care about a dragon?” SToicked roared back at the seething teen.

“Because he was more of a friend than any of you dickheads ever were! He helped me more than any of you ever tried because to you, I’m nothing but Whiplash’s kid, nothing but a monster.”

There was silence only broken by Hiccup’s harsh breathing.

“Hiccup-“ Stoick started in a much calmer voice. “That’s not my name.”

“They have killed hundreds of us.” Stoick picked up like he was talking to a child, in a quiet voice.

“WE HAVE KILLED THOUSAND OF THEM. They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don’t bring back enough food, They’ll be eaten themselves. There’s something else on that Island.” Hiccup was slowly sliding down the bars of the cell, head bowed, energy drained.

“Their Island? You’ve been to the nest?” Hiccups head snapped up. “Did I say nest?” She said awkwardly. Stoick launched himself to his feet. “How did you find it?!”

“I didn’t…Toothless did, only a dragon can find the island.” Stoick turned around heading for the door. “No, No, no, no, no! Stop, You don’t know what’s out there! Stop! Please, lets me help or something! Just don’t do this!” The arg heavy door of the dungeons swung shut, leaving her in silence.

“No.” Her voice bounced off the walls cracking.

 

***-*-***

“It’s a mess,” Astrid said as she jammed the key into the keyhole to Hiccups cell. “Astrid.” Came Hiccup’s warning growl. “You must feel horrible.” She continued as she swung the door open before finding the key to the shackles that Stoick had forcefully placed back on. “Astrid.” Hiccup growled again. “You’ve lost everything, your chance of being a true Akkadian, a chance at being Berkian.” Her voice became much softer. “Your little brother Liu and your little sister Jett.”

“Jett’s alive.” Hiccup snapped.

“… And now, your best friend…” The shackles fell to the floor and Hiccup rubbed her wrists. “Your point?”

“What are you gonna do about?” Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “What can I do? I’m weak and a coward, I couldn’t no, I wouldn’t kill a dragon.” Hiccup said.

“Why not?”

“He looked so scared, so alone, as I did.” Hiccup sighed picking at a strap on her pants.

“I bet he’s pretty scared now, and as the saying goes. ‘Akkadians look out for their own.’ So what are you gonna do about it?” Astrid said as she pulled the Akkadian to her feet, Hiccup started shuffling towards the door, energy started to return to her. “Eh. Probably something stupid."

“Good, but we’ve already done that.” Hiccup started jogging backward. “Then something crazy!” Hiccup said a grin spreading across her face once more. “That’s more like it!” Hiccup heard Astrid say as Hiccup pushed the large double doors open, ignoring the unconscious guards. The cool night air blasted on her face as she stepped out to what could possibly be her last night of freedom. The torches crackled around. “Let’s get to work.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	9. 07. "This is War"

[This Is War - Thirty Seconds To Mars (Song for The Chapter)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMAVLXk9QWA)

 

 

The sky darkened as the boats entered the misty terrain. “Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.” Stoick ordered. The Viking started calling out positions in the background as Stoick faced forward. Gobber approached him, seeming a little skittish. “Listen… Stoick… I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we’re up to here- not me of course, I know you’re always the man plan- But some, not me, are wondering if there is, in fact, a plan at all, what it might be?” Gobber said as his eyes darted all around trying to see the other boats through the fog.

“Find the nest and take it.” Was his reply, eyes never leaving in front of him. “Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple.” The Night Fury made a curious chirping sound, like a mix between a chirp and a click. “Shhh” Stoick shushed Gobber as he leaned towards the dragon to listen properly. Stoick strode forward pushing Padt some of his men before reaching the rudder, grasping it with two hands he steered it. The Night Fury’s head jerking up, alert, pupils slit, like a snake. The dragon’s head jerked to the right, and that’s where Stoick steered the longboat. “Bear to port.” A Viking told another on another boat who seemed as lost as most of the other men. The ship glided through the darkened waters, as it made it’s way to a first and final battle with the beast in the volcano.

“Oh, heh, I was wondering where that went,” Gobber said staring at the shipwrecked battle worn longboat as it leered over them intimidatingly. The Night Fury launched itself against its chains. Startling some of the men. “Stay low. Ready your weapons.” Stoick commanded. When the bolt jolted to a stop Stoick made his way to the front of the longboat. Staring at the large rock mountain that stood as higher than any mountain they’ve seen before. “We’re Here.”

***-*-***

Hiccups foot tapped against the floor almost rapidly as she faced the dragon caged. “‘Go hard or go home.’ Dolma always says. Never understood why she couldn’t say ‘go big or go home.’ I should ask her if I live through this.” Hiccup said out loud, nerves making her edgy. She fell back into silence.

“If you’re planning on getting eaten, I’d definitely go with the Gronkle,” Fishlegs said spitefully. Hiccup smirked before turning around, she leaned on the cage, arms crossed. “Noted.” Hiccup said.

Tuffnut stepped forward as Astrid yawned. “You were wise to seek help from the worlds most deadly weapon.”

“Uh…”

“That’s me…” Tuffnut quickly interrupted.

“I love this plan!” Snotlout said grinning as he pushed Tuffnut away with his hand.

“Hiccup opened her mouth to reply but Ruffnut spoke up, right in her face. “You’re crazy! I like that…”

“O-okay.” Hiccup said slightly flushed as Ruffnut was pulled away by her helmet. “So, what _is_ the plan?” Astrid asked arms crossed as she sauntered up to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled. “Watch.” Turning around she went to the Monstrous Nightmare’s cage first, releasing it. She didn’t get to see it properly before, too best trying not to die, but she could see now, as it calmly followed her hand what a healthy colouring of creamy white underbelly mixed with orange-red scales Hiccup slowly and gently guides it towards Snotlout. Hiccup hears a faint. “Uh-uh.“ behind her and the faint sign of something being placed back down. Snotlout whimpers. “Wait! What are you-?!” He cried out scared when she tried to put his hand on the dragon's snout. “It’s okay…It’s okay.” She reassured as she gently places Snotlout’s hand on the Nightmare. She watched him relaxed considerably then laughs, still slightly nervous. “wait, where are you going?” He asked as Hiccup moved to grab something out of a wooden box. “Your gonna need something to hold on.” She twirled the rope around her finger like you would a set of keys. “Don’t want to fall off on your first flight, trust me, it’s not fun.” She remembers how she unceremoniously was thrown off the end of Toothless’s tail into the water.

 

***-*-***

 

“When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose,” Stoick said. The simplistic drawing showing plans of how to crack the mountain open. “In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.” Gobber said much to Spitelout's, Snotlout’s father’s disbelief. Stoick walked forward on long steady steps. “No matter how this ends, it ends today.” He declared. He raised his hand and clenched his fist. Multiple boulders were hurled through the air by catapults, crashing into the side of the mountain. It permitted until a visible large hole was presented to Stoick. Cheers erupted from the soldiers. “Could have used the Akkadian,” Gobber said. “They’re freaky strong,” Stick grunted before stalking away o fetch his hammer and shield, and to lead the attack into the cave. A large ball of straw was lit and catapulted into the tunnel revealing thousands of dragons all over the walls and the sides. Stoick cried his battle cry and ran forward as all the dragons fled in terror.

“Is that it?” Gobber asked, confused. “we’ve done it!” Spitelout shouted. A mighty raised echoed his own, followed by the mountain cracking. “This isn’t over! Form your ranks! Hold together!” Stoick shouted. “…Get clear!” He shouted as rocks began to tumble and crush at the bottom. A great hulking beast larger than two humpback whales crashed through the rocks. “Beard of Thor… what is that?” Gobber asked the Viking soldiers ran for the ships. “Odin, Helps us.” The dragon roared. “Catapults!” Stoick shouted. Seeing the beast outside of the mountain Stoick knew he was wrong, the dragon was at least five times the size of Viking ships!

“Get to the ships!” A Viking cried. “No! No!” Stoick shouted, realising too late. As the ships were set on fire. Stoick watched in horror as his men his people jumped to the safety of the waters, away from the burning flames which consumed so many others. “Smart that one,” Gobber said, out of breath. “I was a fool.” He turned to Spitelout. “Lead the men and women to the far side of the island.” Spitelout nodded. “Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!”

“Gobber, go with them,” Stoick ordered speeding up to a jog.

“I think I’ll stay, just in case you’re thinking of doing something crazy,” Gobber said hurrying up.

“I can buy them a few minutes if I can give the thing someone to hunt.”

Gobber narrowed his eyes. “I can double that time.” The two grinned before turning to the dragon. “Here!” Stoick shouted. “Oh, no. HERE!” Gobber said laughing a little not to be outdone by Stoick, and he was certainly not letting him sacrifice himself, he didn’t have an heir.

“come on! Bite me!” Gobber shouted after Stoick had thrown a spearhead at its eye and missed. “No, me!”

“How ‘bout you get some of this you lazy lug!” Came a loud shout from just behind the Chief and his right-hand man. “What in Thor’s name-“ A blast dazed the big dragon as the rest of the team flew around the front, whooping in their success. “Amateurs.” Hiccup shook her head with a smile on her face. “Never celebrate till the battles won!” Hiccup motioned for Astrid to go faster as she scanned the area to see what she had to use. “Ruff!, Tuff! Watch Your Backs! Move, Fishlegs!” Hiccup instructed as the beast made to move again. “Look t us! We’re on a dragon! We’re on dragons all of us!” Tuffnut shouted down at the pair who stared flabbergasted at the sight before them, completely forgetting about the issue at hand. “Up! Let’s move it!” Hiccup shouted standing and resting her hand on Astrid's shoulder, another hand on her short sword. “Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!” Gobber said standing next to Stoick. “We’re not similar,” Stoick replied automatically for the thousandth time. “But, she might be worse.” He added, for the first time.

“Fishlegs, Break it down!” Hiccup shouted. “Okay! Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell.”

“Alrighty then! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad!” Hiccup grinned eyes sparkling with an insanity fuelled by adrenaline on a tough situation. “That’s my specialty!” Ruff proudly proclaimed. “Since when?! Everyone knows I’m more irritating! See?!” To demonstrate he flipped his head upside down and the two started making strange noises. “Just do as I say, I’ll be back as soon as I can, and whatever you do, don’t be the idiots who get hurt or killed today!” Hiccup said giving them a salute. “Don’t worry, we got it covered.” Snotlout said. “Yeah!” Fishlegs cried out excitedly. Hiccup and Astrid head in the direction of the boats, trying to find Tootles. Hiccup settle back down behind Astrid.

“There!” Hiccup pointed at the boat. “Go help the others.” She instructed. Astrid nodded before taking off. “Good luck, now, hello Toothless, let's see if we can get you out of this.”

Hiccup gave a cry of surprise when debris crash onto the ship nearly hitting herself and Toothless. The boat crack then split in two before capsizing what was left throwing the two into the water. Hiccup kicked her arms and legs trying to get to the surface while trying to find where Toothless went. She spotted him, still trapped, and sinking to the bottom of the ocean fast. Hiccup get with all her might hoping beyond that her mediocre if not bad swimming skills would be enough. She grasped at the chain yanking it, desperately as her lungs began to burn, black spots clouding her vision, then for a brief time, there was nothing. Then a sharp pain in her chest as she coughed up water, gasping for breath she looked up blinking the water out of her eyes. The water droplets of the Burkina chief diving back into the water made her look away.

Bursting from the water Tootles flapped his wings and landed beside Hiccup after dropping the semi-conscious chief onto the surface. He made a sound at Hiccup, facing the dragon. “You got it, let's kick some dragon ass.” She swung her leg over the saddle and briefly checked the straps. “Hiccup.” Hiccup looked up at Stoick. “No. Hyde.” He stood up. “I’m sorry, for everything.” smile, almost nostalgic. “Me too.”

“Sure you wanna do this?” Stoick said staring worriedly at the dragon. “We’re Vikings. It’s an occupational hazard!” Hyde smiled and they were off.

 

***-*-***

The dragon's mouth opened wide and Hyde’s own eyes widened. “Come on, bud.” She fires at the dragon's mouth. Astrid scream reached her ears pretty quickly, Toothless needed no prompt to go after the teen. “Did you get her?” Hyde checked, he looked below and made a happy sound. Hyde dropped her down on a rock a few meters away. Hiccup looked down at the Dragon, the first proper look. “Hang on, hang on, hang on, Wings! That thing has wings! I wonder if it can use them? Let’s find out shall we bud?” Hyde felt it with a thrilled flutter of her stomach as they turned around and headed straight back to the beast. A shot was fired and it feels over with a pained cry. “Do you think that did i-it…” Hyde’s eyes widen at the sheers size of the beast. “well, he can fly.” Hyde said. As she leaned forward during Toothless to go faster, to weave in and out of the rocks all around them, the dragon kept up easily/ “Are you freaking kidding me!? No dragon that size would move that fast!” Hyde growled. “Alright, fine, Toothless! Time to disappear! Come on, bud!”

Hyde heard the intake of air then. “Here it comes!” The dragon fire out the two missing and lighting up the sky. If she wasn’t so distracted by not being killed she would have enjoyed the sight. The dragon roared as it stopped chasing them Hyde grinned. ‘it worked!’ Hyde patted Toothless’s neck before they snuck up being purple and white blasted cross the dragon's skin as Toothless’s shot hit its mark. It lunged towards the two once, another hit, on the dragon’s wing this time. A third shot, a fourth, a fifth. The dragon roared then opened its mouth spreading fire around in a desperate bid to hopefully burn the two attackers. “Watch out!” Hiccup cried. “Okay, time’s up!” Hiccup said her voice quivering as she glanced behind her to see the prosthetic tail fin on fire. “Let’s see if this works.”

“Come on! Is that the best you can do?!” Hiccup shouted. ‘Please let it work.’

A similar chirping noise came from Toothless. “Stay with me. buddy. We’re good. Just a little bit longer.” Hiccup said as the dragon, hot on their tails, roared. Trying to control Toothless. “Hold Toothless.” Hiccup said scrunching up her eyes. Inhale from the large beast “-NOW!” Hiccup shouted. Toothless flipped the two over and fired a shot at the big dragon before it could do the same.

_“Not so fireproof on the inside, are you little fella?” Hiccup remember writing to Dolma, trying to remember and rewrite the little moment, that she enjoyed._

The shot mixed with the dragons own fire exploded in its mouth, its eyes widened and its wings started tearing. Toothless unfolded his wings, and the dragon crashed into the ground, exploding and bursting flame everywhere. The fire spread fast, Toothless, panting heavily and beating his wings as fast as he can to escape the giant beast large body which was still falling onto the ground and the flames behind them that engulfed it. The tail fin was ripped off, the rope burned along with it. “No.” Hiccup cried out, then she looked forward to the edge of its tail was heading straight for them. “No!” Pain ran through her body and she felt the air, then heat, so much heat, and darkness.

 

***-*-***

 

Hyde swore she smell smoke even before she was conscious, and when consciousness slowly came back to her thoughts were occupied to even think about it. Such as a long, wet tongue licking her when she swore she was inside, and in a bed. Bed’s weird things, don’t like ‘em, why was she in a bed. “yeah yeah good mornin’ to you too.” She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. “I am chain free… You are in my bedroom, uh, does Stoick know you're here? If he doesn’t I’ll be in more trouble than the early settlers.” Toothless seeming to be bursting with energy jumped from one place to the other, without a care of what gets knocked over or broken. “Toothless, Toothless-“ she stopped. Paused and slowly removed the blankets, wrapped in bandages was her leg, or what remained, amputated below the knee Hiccup stared at the white bandaged hiding the skin. Toothless approach her slowly, making an encouraging and comforting noise and butting his head against her. “Thanks, bud.” She reached over for the two crutches propped up beside her bed and slipped them on, she tested it out a could of times in a circle before heading to the door. She opened and was greeted by the growl of a monstrous nightmare. “Toothless, stay here.”

Hyde opened the door. And Snotlout’s voiced shout out to some unknown person. “Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!” Hyde hobbled down the stairs her pant leg dragging on the ground, she would have tied it up but the fact there are dragons flying around and no one had a problem with it was a slightly confusing distraction. “I knew it, I’m dead.” Laughter came from a small group not too far from Hyde. “No, but you gave it your best shot,” Stoick said as he approached Hyde. “I’ll say!” Came a female voice Hyde smiled brightly. “Dolma!”

“Not my name, Hyde.”

“I know.” Came Hyde’s unapologetic response. “out of all your escapades and near death experiences, you never lost a limb before.” She said, Hyde, shrugged. “Gotta keep you on your toes somehow.”

“On my toes?” She exclaimed. “You’ll be the reason I lose them with how much running around your injured self-makes me do, it’s never something simple, it has to be life or death.” She complained.

“You missed me didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Like a fish misses the water.” Came another voice Hyde recognised. He ran up towards Hyde and held his arms open. The crutches fell to the floor and Hyde hopped over to him and jumped into his arms. “Gunji!”

He smiled. “Hey, Kitty? How do you feel?” She slumped. ‘Like I just fell out of the sky and through fire.” Gunji snorted before placing her back on her foot, the crutches were handed back.

“Hey, look! It’s Hyde!”

Hyde glanced at Stoick who was talking to Dolma. “Hyde, how you doin’ mate?” Another Viking asked. “It’s great to see you up and about.”

“So, what do you think?” Stoick asked as he approached the pair. “Turns out, all we needed was a little bit of… this.” He said motioning to Hyde. “But you just gestured to all of me.”

“Well, most of you.” He motioned to the lack of leg. “I made a leg but we’ll wait till you are properly healed up first.” Hyde smiled nodding. Then a sharp pain shot up her arm as Astrid punched it. “That was for scaring me.” She said. “Is it always gonna be this way? Cause…” Lips crashed into lips, longer than the last night, not shy, knowing what they wanted, confident. “…I could get used to it.” She finished. Hiccup watched as what Hyde could guess with 100% accuracy was a newly made prosthetic tail fin, was handed to Gunji who stood right behind her. “It may not be your birthplace, and you may never have the title of Bekian, but we are more than happy for you to stay,” Gobber said smiling. Hiccup beamed.

“Night Fury! Get down!” A Viking shouted as said Night Fury launched itself from Viking to Viking before landing in front of Hyde looking at her innocently. She smiled and reached out to pat him.

**“We’ve got this.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	10. 08. Extra: "You're The Idiot But It's okay."

Hyde could feel the tension and static in the air, she gulped. "Y-yes?" she asked the group of teens before.  _"Just do as I say, I'll be back as soon as I can, and whatever you do, don't be the idiots who gets hurt or killed today!"_ Fishlegs repeated the line from in battle the month before. 

"Ah, I'm gonna cop all holy hell because of this aren't I?" Everyone nodded, the twins cackled madly, Fishlegs simply looked smug while ZSnotlout rubbed his hands together eagerly, even Astrid, leaned back, hand on hip looking slightly evil. 

 

"Oh boy." 

 

as it turns out the punishment wasn't so bad after all, Hyde wonders if it was just an excuse to drag Hyde away from the little section in the blacksmith shop she was working in for the last few days. it was just going to a picnic in the afternoon with Gunji and Astrid. 

 

***_*_***

 

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Hyde snorted and Astrid glared. "I kissed you in front of your husband?!" Hyde rolled her head to look at Gunji, eyes widening. "What? By god, I didn't even realise!" He pinched her side. "It was an arranged marriage when we were ten if I'm being honest though I think I got the better end of the deal," Gunji said as he nicked a piece of meat from the plate.

"Focus!" Astrid cried glaring a the two relaxing Akkadians. "Wait, why did your father try and marry you off to him? No offences." Astrid said. Some taken." Then he began chewing the meat. Hyde sat up, her Prosthetic resting in her lap as she worked on it. "Dad thought he could shirk responsibility if he married me off to someone and left me for them to deal with while he raised hi favourite son and daughter to compete for the role of chief. "He didn't exactly think of who, he just liked the idea then suddenly I'm married to this giant." She motions to the blonde to her right. "And, not only does he not have parents, but his grandmothers are. One of those grandmothers that everyone likes, so when she forced both of us on, he couldn't do anything, at least if he wanted to live."

"Oh," Astrid said. "Yep." Hyde nodded.

"But why are you so okay with me kissing you, that still doesn't make sense. Wives are meant to be faithful to their husbands and vice versa."

Hyde sighed and looked up from her leg. "We can sleep around with other people only if the spouse has met the partner and likes them and says yes."

"And considering that you spent practically a month running into each other before I woke up he had enough time to decide he likes you and is alright with it."

There was a pause of silence. "Have you, either of you?" Astrid asked shyly.

"Have we what?" Hyde asked. "Slept with anyone, or together?" Hyde shook her head. "Nah. No one has interested either one of us and we don't feel a great desire to sleep together."

"How old are you two?" Astrid asked. "17" Gunji replied from his new spot next to Hyde, forcing his jacket onto her. She groaned. "Just about to turn sixteen," Hyde replied. "Oh, when's your birthday?"

 

"24th, next month," Hyde replied.

 

"You should get injured more often," Astrid said as she down chewing on some food.

 

Like a totally civilised person, Hyde hissed at her, then sulked for the next few hours until dinner was served.   

 

 

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And The First Book has reached Its conclusion! I'll see you all soon in the second book a special Christmas (Isle of The North [Volume #2] A Christmas Special) one which is then followed by "Gift of A Night Fury" In January. The special Christmas book is an original that goes into greater details about Hyde's past and especially her father.
> 
>  
> 
> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.   
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


	11. Other Books in This Series

[How To Train Your Dragon: Memoirs of Elizabeth Alta Hyde-Snyder](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155776)

 

 

[How To Train Your Dragon [Volume #1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239632/chapters/37964783) _(You are here)_

_Published - Complete_

 

 

[ **Isle of The North [Volume #2] _A Christmas Special_** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805527/chapters/39446014)

_Published - Complete_

 

 

 

[Gift of A Night Fury [Volume #3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116313/chapters/40564196)

_Published - Complete_

 

 

**How To Train Your Dragon: One Step Forward [Volume #4]**

_Not Published - Coming Soon_

 

 

 

**Legend of The Boneknapper [Volume #5]**

_Not published_

 

 

 

**How To Train Your Dragon: Go To War [Volum #6]**

_Not Published_

 

 

 

Other works relating to this series: 

  

[Dragon Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812919/chapters/39463603)

_Published - Ongoing_

 

 

 

The list will be updated as titles and books are edited and confirmed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM9ZJRv28CvcutCHdgjoxPQ?view_as=subscriber where I post music stuff, such as live performances and originals.  
> SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/holly-cunningham-280913653/tracks  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/hollyemberbvbarmy


End file.
